Chapter 81
Training Begins! is the 81st chapter of Jung-man Cho's Witch Hunter. In Wonderland, Tasha Godspell is seen tired from his training with Ryuhwan. 3 days before that event, Tasha is seen cornered by Ryuhwan. Ryuhwan offers to train him to his level in one month and with difficulty, Tasha eventually accepts. East takes them to her underground shed where Ryuhwan summons Alice from his Dimensional Gallery Glove. Alice opens a new dimension, her Wonderland. Summary In a town filled with half destroyed buildings, Ryuhwan instructs Tasha to get up while he's slouching down panting. Tasha tells him to give him a break and that at their current rate, he will die. Ryuhwan reminds him that in their current time and space, they can not die. 3 days ago after East kidnaped Tasha to her cottage, Tasha is seen lying down on the ground, cornered by Ryuhwan. Ryuhwan tells him that it should be in his business to learn from him if he truly wished to become stronger. Tasha wonders how much effort he needs to close the gap between their strengths and remembers the offer Merlin proposed to him in return for returning Mordred to them. He decides that scenario to be too preposterous, thinking he can't give up on Halloween after coming so far. Ryuhwan tells him to not bother with useless thoughts and that its natural for their skills to be so different, which comes down to how long they've trained with their master. Ryuhwan states how he can only re-compensate for what their master couldn't teach Tasha by becoming the teaching him. Tasha tells him that he doesn't have the time to train and Ryuhwan guesses correctly that it's due to Aria. Ryuhwan reminds him that he himself doesn't have the time to train him either and that in one month he will have improved to the same level as him. Tasha is shocked at how short it will take, but Ryuhwan adds that he will strengthen his supporter's abilities as well. Ryuhwan asks East for access to a windowless room, making her take them to her underground storage shed, which satisfies Ryuhwan. Ryuhwan summons Alice from his glove and they both greet each other. Alice asks Ryuhwan for the purpose of her presence and he answers that he's going to train. Alice questions if he's going to try again when he failed it last time when he was alone. Ryuhwan reassures her, stating that this time he isn't alone. He introduces Alice to his master's second apprentice. She glances at Tasha and comments how their master had a taste for pretty boys. Ryuhwan scolds her and she remarks on how he's so uptight whenever it involves his master. Alice asks her master on which setup to use and Ryuhwan orders her to use the same settings as last time. Alice floats away from the back of Ryuhwan's hand and begins opening a new dimension filled with buildings, much to Tasha's surprise. Characters in Order of Appearance #Ryuhwan #Tasha Godspell #East #Merlin (Memory) #Mordred Fights and Events *Tasha Godspell vs. Ryuhwan (Concluded) Magic, Abilities and Skills used Weapons used *Colt Custom Gold (콜트 커스텀 골드 Kolteu Keoseuteom Goldeu) *Beretta 92R Category:Chapters